Alice
by Fanpire100
Summary: This is alice's story. hope you all like and please please please review on it


" Alice get up honey." I heard from the bottom of the stairs, you have dance class in 25 minutes. "MMMHH!" I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock, it was six o'clock. I hated getting up so early for dance, well I guess you can say I didn't mind getting up this early I mean when you love dance as much as I do you start getting used to it. " ALICE MOVE IT!" my mother yelled this time from the other side of my door, " I'm up." I jumped out of bed and pranced to the door " I'll be down in five minutes mom, I promise." My mom smiled at me and turned down the stairs, I giggled as I skipped to the washroom to go get ready. After putting on my pink tights on and pulling my hair into a bun I smothered my cheeks with sparkles to make my outfit complete.  
I grabbed my ballet shoes and ran down the stairs and out the front door, I got in to my mothers pretty baby blue Buggy.

I got out in front of the dance studio "have fun." My mother called from the car. I walked into the studio, my teacher was a little angry when walked in late " Alice put down your stuff and join the group. Hurry up now we can't wait all day." "Yes ma'am, sorry." A squeaked as I ran to the open mirror, I grabbed the handle with my right hand and positioned my self. " Now everyone you have ten minutes to warm up the we will rehearsals our dance for the Twinkle Toes Ballet contest. Remember the best act wins a chance to dance on Broadway in New York, New York."  
After rehearsal my mother called " honey I'm sorry, your grandmother is sick and I need to take her to the hospital so I can't pick you up, are you alright with walking home?" I smiled " it's okay mom I'll be fine." She giggled " well okay, I love you sweetie." " Bye mom, love you too."

The dance school was a few minutes away from my house. I was humming a tune as I walked up my drive way, the I stopped dead in my tracks, there was a flash of light and I could see a man with long blonde hair, biting my neck blood was flying every where he dropped me to the forest floor, That was it, I noticed I had dropped everything I was holding in my hand. I quickly picked up my stuff and ran into my house and locked the door, I ran up stairs to my room and swept up the phone from its charger. " MOM" I couldn't breath in I was so scared " Alice, Alice? What's wrong?" honey are you there?" I gasped and said " mom I had a vision, a…a premonition, some man I don't who but some man was biting me to death." I looked out the window, nothing but Mr. Polly's cat, " Honey listen to me, you just got freaked out by being alone, just calm down and watch TV, I love you." I hung up the phone and went down stairs to watch TV.

Ever since that premonition I've been very paranoid, every couple of days I would have ether the same premonition or a new one, my mother started getting scared that I was going crazy so she decided to put me into an asylum. Every week my mother came to see me but she couldn't bare to stay, so after a month she stopped coming she hasn't been the same since she put me in this crazy place. My doctor was very understanding of my premonitions, he new whenever I was having one I would just stop automatically and stare into space, after they were over he would ask me what happened next I told him.

Exactly week ago I had a new vision it was my tombstone but something was off, the date on the tombstone said born 1901 and the date of death was the same day I was brought to the asylum and after my tombstone had vanished I saw that same familiar blonde man standing in front of the gate to the asylum, " what happened Alice?" the doctor said as he sat down beside me on my bed, " the man he's here." His golden eyes went blank. " Alice its time I told you. That man's name is James, he's a tracker." I looked at him " what's a tracker?" " Well Alice a tracker is well a vampire that tracks down humans to feed off of. I guess James smelt you and has been tracking you ever since." I couldn't believe what I just heard, " what? a vampire?" the doctor bent over and whisper in my ear " YES!" then I felt a severe pain in my neck, it felt like I was on fire and then I blanked out, only to wake up remembering nothing.

Hello this is Mike, if you liked this story of Alice please tell me and if you have any dislikes please tell me as well. Thank you for reading and I promise to update if you guys want to know more.


End file.
